Fablehaven
by musiclover7147
Summary: A story about Susan, Kendra and Gavin's daugher if Gavin didn't die and they got married
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic people this is my new story so don't say it is bad because I really tried to write a good story. I think this is my best one yet out of the ones I have written on paper. Hope you all like the story and please write comments on what you thought of the chapter and if you all think I should write more or not. Also sorry if I spell things wrong I'm not the best speller but most words I can spell and the story's going to be kinda short because school started so I'm busy. Leave comments. Also please come up with a character if you want to. Enjoy! :D**

***Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Susan<strong>

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello my name is Susan I am the daughter of Kendra and Gavin. I just found about Fablehaven yesterday. My great grandparents passed it down to my mom because they thought that she was more responsible than Uncle Seth. By the way I'm only 11. My birthday is in a tommorow so I'll be 12. My mom is calling me because breakfeast is ready._

_I'll write later,_

_Susan_

As she was walking down the wooden stairs she noticed a big package with her name on it outside the door. "Mom," she called "There is a package with my name on it outside the door."

"Well, don't just stand there go get it". So as she was walking outside to get the package she noticed a strange man walk away. "What a weird man", she thought. "I have never seen such a strange man who walks with a limp, has curly black hair, has on only black but has pale skin, and who doesn't seem to have a car." So she devised a plan to follow him and see where he goes but as he rounded the corner with her following not far behind she didn't she him anymore". But she did see a suspicious black car drive away.

As she was inside she told her mom all about the strange man and black car. Her mom said not to open the present because her mom thought that it might be trap. So Susan put the potential trap in her closed so no one would find it.

At breakfeast her mom said "Don't forget to drink your special milk." "Mom why do have to drink this type of milk why can't I just have regular milk." "Because you know the milk you had yesterday?" "Yes". "Well that milk was the special milk and it let you see all of the creatures of Fablehaven such as the faires,so now you have to drink the milk every day." "Whatever". "Don't you use that tone with me young lady." "Sorry Mom". "Thank you, now eat your breakfeast".

**30 Minuets later**

"Honey your dad and I are going to go milk the cow and tend to the animals so make sure you don't go into the woods just stay in the yard and the pool area." "Yes mom."

So she walked outside. "I think I'm going to go for a quick dive on this very hot summer day." So she jumped in the cool water and the first think she saw was the faires that she once thought were bees and butterflies. Some of them flew around while others flew into the forest that she was forbidden to go into. She got out of the pool and headed into the woods but before she could her mom saw her and said "Susan I thought you knew better than that, you are just like Uncle Seth always dissobeying the rules." "I'm so sorry but they looked like they wanted me to follow them." "There is no time for sorry's you can tell me that later after you are out of your room that you are now grounded in for let's say two weeks and if this keeps up then I'll make it four weeks so if I was you I would nto misbehave for the rest of the time you are grounded.

**5 minuets later in her room**

_Dear diary,_

_Right now I'm in my room because I started to go in the forest where mom told me nto to go so I'm grounded for two weeks and if I misbehave again then it will be 4 weeks. But since my birthday is tommorow Mom will probably let me have a little celabration. I hope I get a lot of presents. Well I want to read some so I'll be writing a lot more._

_Bye,_

_Susan_

**_The next day_**

"Good moring mom and dad you know what today is." "I'm sorry but we don't know what day it is", my mom said with a suspicous look in her eye. "It's my birthday you sillys". "Oh yeah, well then you are just going to have to come in the living room with us". In the living room where tons of presents all wrapped up. The first one she was going to open had a blue ribbon and was wrapped neatly with sparkly blue wrapping paper. Inside was...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I left you hanging but I really wanted to finish the chapter.<strong>

**Hope all of you enjoyed and leave comments. Again sorry about the spelling and about the shortness of the story.**

**Leave comments! :D :)**


	2. Update

**Sorry to allt he people out there but this story is going to be discontinued becouse I just finshed the 4th fablehaven book and I am reading the fifth fablehaven but if you want for me to continue this story please let me know. Look below to find out why this is being discontinued but it don't read it if you plan on reading the fablehaven series or are going to.**

**The reason is because Gavin is really the demon prince and Kendra would not marry that man!**


End file.
